Starling High
by DarthVaderHasReallyBadAsthma
Summary: An Alternate Universe where Flash, Arrow, Supergirl and Legends are all on the same Earth. The story is set where all the characters are in High School in 11th grade. Watch the interactions between all of the heroes as the finish their schooling years.
1. Barry Allen

**Author's Note:**

 **So, this FanFiction is based in an AU where Supergirl (Kara Zor-El/Danvers) lives on the same Earth (Earth 1) as The Flash, The Arrow and the Legends. In this fanfic everyone lives in Starling City and all the landmarks of the shows (e.g. S.T.A.R Labs, CC Jitters, CatCo, Noonan's, Queen Consolidated, Verdant (maybe) etc.) are also all located in Starling City. In this fanfic I will be using non-canon ships and events and change all the main character's ages so that they're in 11th grade (ages 16-17). All the characters already have their powers or whatever (e.g. Barry has speed, Oliver is a vigilante and Kara (obviously) has her powers but isn't Supergirl quite yet.)**

 **Now, without further ado, enjoy!**

 _To understand what I'm about to tell you, you need to do something first. You need to believe in the impossible. Can you do that? Good. When people see me, all they see is a red blur speeding past them at_ incredible _speeds. My name is Barry Allen and I am the fastest man alive. My story's pretty simple. My whole life I've been running…usually from bullies. Sometimes I escaped. Sometimes I did not. But after the night my mother was killed, I was running from something much scarier. Something I could never explain. Something impossible._

Barry Allen sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes and stretching his arms. He looked over at his alarm clock and noticed the time was 7:31 am. He was about to go back to sleep when he realised that it was his first day of 11th grade and school started one minute ago. Panicking, he jumped out of bed, realising in his head that Iris and Joe must've already left the house, so he could…speed things up a little. He put on his clothes and ate breakfast at super speed. Literally. If someone was measuring his speed they would have seen him (or the yellow lightning streaking behind him) speed through his house at speeds of up to 200 mph. He had brushed his teeth, packed his bag, gotten dressed and had breakfast in under ten seconds.

When he finished he zipped outside, locked the door and ran to his school, Starling High at record speeds. In exactly 47.5 seconds Barry was standing outside the gate of his school, 3 miles away from his house. He ran into the school grounds (at regular human running speed) and opened his locker, throwing his bag into it and pulling out his timetable. Reading it, he ran off to his first class (chemistry) and knocked on the door to the classroom, completely out of breath. The door was opened by Iris, who smirked at him and mouthed "You're late". Barry rolled his eyes.

"Nice of you to join us Mr.-?"

"Allen. Barry Allen," he said to the teacher, taking a free seat on the right of Iris.

"Well, Mr Allen I was just explaining to the class that we are going to be studying electronegativity for some time this term. Does anyone here actually _know_ what electronegativity is?" she asked. Barry put his hand in the air. He looked around and saw that no one else had raised their hand. While looking around he saw a few familiar faces including Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow, the two interns that had watched over Barry while he was in a coma at STAR Labs. He also noticed Oliver Queen sitting towards the back of the room with his friend, Tommy Merlyn as well as another girl who Barry vaguely remembered as Laurel something.

"Yes, Mr Allen?" the teacher said.

"Electronegativity is a measure of the attraction of an atom for the electrons in a chemical bond. The higher the electronegativity of an atom, the greater its attraction for bonding electrons," he replied.

"Very good," the teacher said, "you've officially made up for being late," The teacher went on to explain how electronegativity is related to ionization energies with Barry listening at rapt attention until the bell rang for the next class.

"I'll catch up with you in a minute, Iris," Barry said as he picked up his books. "I'm just going to say hi to some friends of mine,"

"Alright, see you soon Barry," Iris replied as she walked off to the next class (maths). Barry turned around and walked over to where Cisco and Caitlin were standing.

"Hey guys," he said as he reached them.

"Heyy!" Cisco said, clapping Barry on the back.

"Hi, Barry," Caitlin said, giving Barry a smile.

"Is Joe still saying you can't be the Streak, or whatever they were calling you?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah, he says he doesn't want me to put myself in danger at such a young age or something," he replied.

"Speaking of heroes," Caitlin interjected "Did you hear about the vigilante that they're calling the hood?"

"Yeah!" replied Cisco "I wanna check out his bow as well as meet him,"

"What's the Hood?" Barry asks.

"The Hood is a vigilante who uses a bow and arrow and wears a green leather hoodie," Cisco replied "I bet that the bow is an aluminium composite and the arrows are probably carbon fibre, that'd be so cool! I wonder if- "

"That's great, Cisco, now shut up," Caitlin said with a laugh.

"What does he do?" Barry asked, "Does he fight crime,"

"No, actually. He's just targeted two businessmen: Adam Hunt and Martin Somers. He actually killed Somers, yesterday," Caitlin replied with a frown.

"He doesn't sound like much of a hero to me," Barry said, "What's he got with a couple of businessmen?"

"No idea, but I still wanna meet him. I saw this video of him shooting an arrow at a building, but the arrow had rope attached to it and after the arrow hit the building, the hood pressed a button on his bow and it pulled him up onto the roof of the building. It was sick!" Cisco exclaimed. Barry and Caitlin grinned at Cisco fanboying over the so-called Hood.

"We should probably get going to maths, now," Caitlin noted

"Yeah," said Barry, "I don't wanna be late for two classes in a row," They walked out of the classroom and through the halls, when Barry accidentally bumped into someone walking in the opposite direction.

"Sorry," he said, not looking up at the person but continuing to walk until he felt himself being pulled around. It was the person he had bumped into.

"That wasn't very nice," said one of the two people who had pulled him around, "Mick doesn't like it when people bump into him. I think you should apologise,"

"I already said I was sorry," Barry replied, looking over at the one he assumed was Mick.

"Looky here, Mick. This one's getting smart with us, what do you say we teach him a lesson,"

The one called Mick grabbed Barry and pinned him against a locker, then cocking back his fist and then tried to punch Barry who, seeing this in slow motion, moved his head out of the way of Mick's fist who grunted in pain as his fist dented the locker behind him. Barry smirked.

"I'm disappointed Mick, I thought you would be better than that," Barry said, attempting to rile up Mick. Unfortunately, it seemed to work as Mick punched Barry in the face. Barry felt his nose break and he saw stars. Starting to get mad Barry hits Mick in the face using a speed punch and Mick stumbles backwards.

"See you round, fellas," Barry mocked. He quickly walked away.

"AHAHA did you see the Mick guy when you hit him, he was all-" Cisco does a horrendous job of mimicking Mick, "It was hilarious!" he says while sniggering. Eventually, they got to the maths classroom and saw everyone else walking into it. He sat down at the back of the classroom at one of the only remaining seats next to a blonde-haired girl. She flashed him a smile and then frowned.

"You've got a little blood on your cheeck, there," she pointed out "Hold on," she pulled a tissue out of her bag and rubbed the blood off his cheeck.

"There, all gone," she said

"Thanks," he said, smiling at her, "I'm Barry by the way, Barry Allen,"

"Kara Danvers," she said, holding out her hand. Barry took it and they shook hands before turning their gaze to the front of the classroom, Barry seeing Iris looking at him and smirking. Barry shot her a glare before looking up at the teacher. Barry tried to pay as much attention as possible during the maths class but soon he was bored. He kept shooting glances at Kara who was idly fiddling with her pen. Now that he thought about it, she was really pretty. Her blonde hair was curled down at the bottom of her hair and slightly covered her face. She had light blue eyes that Barry thought were very cute. Soon, Barry realised that it was becoming increasingly difficult to listen to the teacher and his mind and eyes kept wandering to the girl next to him.

After what felt like an eternity, the bell rang for lunch, and Barry picked up his books and walked out of the classroom behind Kara, staring at the way her hair rested on her shoulders and her back. After Kara walked off in a different direction to Barry, Iris caught up to him.

"I noticed how you were looking at that girl nearly all of maths," Iris said, smirking at Barry.

"W-What are you talking about-"

"Oh, come on Barry, I'm not stupid," she said, "You were totally checking her out,"

"Just because she's pretty doesn't mean I was checking her out," Barry defended

"So, you do admit she's pretty!" Iris exclaimed, laughing at him.

"What! No…I mean…alright I guess her hair was nice and her eyes are cute but apart from that-" Barry was cut off by Iris giving him a look.

"Alright fine! I admit it, she's pretty. Happy?"

"Yep," Iris replied with a smirk, "Now let's eat something!" she said with a laugh.

 **A/N: Alright, that's it for this chapter! Next chapter will be from the perspective of Oliver Queen and the Arrow storyline. I want to also have a chapter from Kara's perspective but I haven't watched any Supergirl episodes past 1x02 so I'll try and binge watch as much of that as possible so that I can have a Supergirl side of the story. Please Rate, Follow and Favourite as well as REVIEW, please.**

 **-DarthVaderHasReallyBadAsthma**


	2. Oliver Queen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow, Flash, Supergirl or Legends. All rights go to WB, CW and any other affiliated organisations.**

 _The name of the island they found me on is Lian Yu. It's Mandarin for Purgatory. I've been stranded here for one year. I've dreamt of my rescue for every cold, black night since then. For one year I've had only thought…one goal…survive. Survive and return home. The Island held many dangers. To live, I had to make myself more than what I was… to forge myself into a weapon. I am returning. Not the boy who was kidnapped, but the man who will bring justice to those who have poisoned my city. My name is Oliver Queen._

The night had been restless for Oliver Queen. He hadn't slept for more than ten minutes at any one time before being woken up again by nightmares. Not one single memory from his time on the island was positive and wished he could forget all of it. Noting that it was seven o'clock he stood up off the floor (which he had fallen onto in the night), pulled some clothes on and walked downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and got himself a glass of water and then grabbed a box of cereal from the shelf.

He stared at it for a while. Such simple things like cereal had become almost alien to him because of the lack of anything easy to get on the island. You had to work for everything and nothing went to waste. It was such a stark difference to the city life, where you bought freely and threw away just as absentmindedly. The notion actually really annoyed Oliver. There were people out there, starving, yet people were throwing things away (things that, mind you, were almost completely fine) so carelessly it was actually quite enraging. He didn't really understand why, but now Oliver was so annoyed now that he felt his fist tighten around the glass and felt it get crushed into pieces, the water dropping onto the floor. He hissed in pain as he felt his skin be sliced open by a glass shard, dropping the glass in the process which landed on the ground with a resounding crash. He heard the stairs creak and down came his little sister, Thea, followed by his mother, Moira and Walter.

"What happened, Ollie?" Thea asked, her eyes widening as she saw the shards of glass on the ground as well as blood mixed with water staining his pyjama shirt.

"Oh, honey! Are you okay," his mother asked.

"I'm fine, mom," he mumbled. Thea walked out of the room and came back with a dustpan and brush and began sweeping up the shattered glass pieces. His mother looked at him with a mixture of sympathy, pity and sadness. "Seriously, mom," Oliver got up and walked away from the scene, back up to his room. He grabbed his bag, filled it with his textbooks, grabbed his wallet, and jumped out of the window of his bedroom. The 20-foot drop didn't seem to faze Oliver, as he landed on the stone ground outside of his home without making a noise. He walked off, exiting the property. He took his time, walking to the city centre and he entered a bakery, purchasing an apple danish and a bottle of water. He made his way to the school and entered the grounds. He checked his watch, reading that it was merely 7:15 and he had quite a bit of time to kill. He made his way to the gym and placed his bag down, walking over to a punching bag and setting himself up in a defensive stance. He began punching the bag, even going as far as to hit it so hard, he pierced the fabric and got his hand stuck inside the bag.

"What that bag ever do to you?" asked a voice from behind Oliver, who turned around to see a dark-skinned man walking towards him,

"I just have some things to work off," he replied, going back to punching the bag ferociously,

"I guess I would too," said the man, "If I had just come back from a year on a deserted island,"

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Oliver, turning back to the man,

"I'm just saying that it must've been pretty shit being stuck on an island for a year, not that I know what it's actually like, but if you ever wanna talk or punch bags with someone, I'm here. I'm John, by the way, John Diggle, but you can call me Dig," the man known as Dig replied, extending his hand. Oliver gave the man a thoughtful look and then took his hand, giving it a shake.

"Thanks, Dig," he said, "I'll be sure to remember that. See you round," just then, the bell rang, and Oliver picked up his bag, gave Dig a nod and walked off to his class.

Oliver walked out of the gym and headed towards his first class which was Chemistry. After he had got off the island, Oliver had to vowed to himself that would try as hard as he could to become a better man. Sure, Oliver had changed on the island, but he hadn't changed in a way that would make his father. He had changed from a teenaged playboy to a stone-cold killer and Oliver decided that he would try to change for the better, he would attempt to continue his studies, and take them seriously. He walked to the classroom and entered the room.

He was one of the first people in the room, the only other people occupying it were two people, a Hispanic boy with shoulder length hair, and a girl with long, auburn hair running down her back. He sat down towards the back of the classroom, getting his books out and laying them on his desk. Within the minute, more people began to enter the room, until there were only a few seats left. A moment later, in walked his best friend, Tommy Merlyn along with… _Laurel_. **(Quick A/N here: In this fic, Sara was on board the Queen's Gambit but had survived and spent the entire time with Oliver, also making it home with him)** Suddenly, Oliver was nervous, he hadn't spoken to Laurel since just before he got on the boat. Oliver started to fidget, he hadn't been this scared since he had been captured by Slade.

Oliver had only been back in Starling City for one day, where doctors had prodded him, injected him and done all sorts of tests on his body until they had discharged him. He had gone home, and gotten reacquainted with his family. His mother had offered to let him stay home for a week or two before going to school but Oliver had refused, saying that he wanted to go to school and try and restart his life. In truth, Oliver had only wanted to go to school so that he could keep his mind off the events of the past year. He had been home for so little time that he hadn't even said hello to Tommy yet. As Tommy looked around and spotted Oliver his face split into the biggest grin he had ever seen and had all but ran over to Oliver where he gave him the biggest bear hug he could possibly give, using all his strength. He let go and held Oliver at arm's length, then, without warning, he curled his hand into a fist and punched Oliver in the face,

"Don't you ever do that again, you son of a bitch! You scared the shit out of me!" he yelled at Oliver,

"Nice to see you too, Tommy," Oliver replied, sarcastically. The punch had only hurt a little bit, and mostly only because he hadn't been expecting it. Tommy gave him a slightly mad look, but couldn't do it, a smile showing on his face again and he gave Oliver another hug. After he let go, he pulled back, looked over at Oliver and then really obviously sat down next to Oliver, whistling loudly, which was probably his idea of privacy so that Oliver and Laurel could speak. They stared at each other for a moment before Oliver spoke,

"I'm so sorry, Laurel," he mumbled, "I was a complete jerk to you by cheating on you and I should never have invited Sara onto the Gambit and I never should have cheated on you and I'll understand if you hate me but I'm just really, really sor-" he was cut off by Laurel throwing herself at Oliver, giving him a hug. She leaned back after a moment and he saw that she had tears glistening in her eyes,

"You are a complete ass, Oliver Queen, but I'm so glad you're back," she said, she then sat down on his other side and got her books out. The teacher walked in and started to speak about what they would be studying when there was a knock on the door and a gangly, brown haired boy walked in, sitting down, receiving a reprimand from the teacher for being late. The boy then went on to answer the question the teacher asked the class.

After an hour, the class ended, and they went onto their next class which was maths. He had tried to pay attention, but it was extremely difficult, it was so boring, and the teacher just droned on and on and on. Eventually, the bell rang and Oliver let out a sigh of relief, packing his books into his bag and walking out of the classroom, side by side by Laurel and Tommy. They walked out of the halls and into the cafeteria. Oliver took one step in and was almost blinded by the massive array of food he could order. He watched a couple of people line up and take so much food, Oliver thought it was unbelievable. Why would one person need to eat so much food? He walked forwards and followed Tommy and Laurel, who were lining up. The line was moderately long, so he had to wait a few minutes, but he eventually managed to buy himself a BLT and a bottle of water. He walked over to a free table and sat down with Laurel and Tommy. There was a moment of silence and Oliver braced himself for the question that was sure to come.

"What the hell happened, man?" Tommy asked, having clearly been bursting the question all day,

"A lot," Oliver replied, and when he didn't continue, Tommy and Laurel shared a look,

"What did you eat? How did you survive?" Tommy continued, the thirst for information obvious in his tone,

"Bird meat, berries, that's about it," Oliver replied, attempting to shed light on his stay without revealing that he hadn't been alone on the island, "It was bland, and it was difficult to skin and gut the animals, so it was kind of disgusting all the time," Tommy and Laurel blanched,

"So, you had to…kill the animals?" Laurel asked hesitantly, and Oliver nodded grimly, and he remembered the first time he had killed an animal. His hands had been coated in blood for days afterwards and he had vomited several times due to the realisation that he had taken a life, no matter how minor. He gave it a moment of thought and realised that there was no reason that he couldn't divulge a small amount of truth to his friends and began to explain some things. Setting down his BLT he opened his mouth and began to speak. He told them everything about the island up until when he had met Slade Wilson. He had told them about getting on the boat, Sara almost drowning (except she got on the life raft with him), about Yao Fei, the only things he had left out were the parts concerning Edward Fyers (and his entire operation) and his father's murder of the ships captain and his subsequent suicide. By the end of Oliver's explanation, both Tommy and Laurel had completely stopped eating and were both ad white as a sheet, mouths open in horror.

"Oh my God, Oliver, I had no idea, I'm so sorry-" Laurel started to say but Oliver cut her off,

"It's fine," he assured her, "It's in the past,"

"Holy shit dude," was all Tommy could muster before slumping back in his chair, completely astonished about hearing what his best friend had to endure. They finished their meals in silence until the bell rang. Oliver discarded his empty water bottle in the trash and walking with his two friends, idly talking about things that had changed since Oliver had been stranded on the island until they reached the gym, as it was their PE session.

The teacher (Coach Nicholas Gleeson (Oliver wasn't sure why he told them his first name), was the name of the coach which he had proclaimed very loudly when they entered), hadn't wanted to exert them that much on the first day so the first thing he made them all do was an obstacle course that looked like it had been designed to test highly trained soldiers going into war. Oliver, however wasn't fazed by it. To him, it looked like a cakewalk and he was going to breeze through it without any competition or trouble. The coach called them out by last name, alphabetically. The first kid was the boy who walked in late to Chemistry, Barry Allen. The kid was tall and built like a professional sprinter; lean but slightly muscled. He stood up and walked over to the obstacle course, waiting for the coach to give him the say so. When the coach finally yelled, "Go!", Allen ran towards the course and began running through it. The first section of the course was a tyre run, where Allen had to run through a number of tyres. Allen was incredibly fast, Oliver was stunned, he had estimated that it would take about a minute to complete the entire course, but Allen completed it in at least half that time. In fact, out of the entire class, Allen would most likely only be rivalled by a few people. The person closest in time to him was a girl called Kara Danvers, who despite not looking particularly athletic, finished in record time. Eventually, it was Oliver's turn and he walked over to the start line.

"Go!" called the coach. Oliver started running and in forty-five seconds, had finished the course. He had been much faster than the majority of the class, but had still been slower than Barry Allen and Kara Danvers. After the entirety of the class had participated, the bell rang, and Oliver went to his next class.

The rest of the school day continued uneventfully until the bell rang. He walked home, not bothering to look for Walter, who was sure to have come to pick him up. When he got home, he walked in through the front door and attempted to go up to his room without attracting suspicion. Unfortunately, his plan didn't come to fruition as before he could place a foot on the staircase leading upstairs, his mother called for him. He spun on his heel and faced his mother who was standing with her arms crossed.

"Hi, mom," he said, trying to pretend that he had not been trying to sneak up to his room.

"Oliver," she started, "Where were you this morning? We thought something had happened to you,"

"I was at school," Oliver replied, truthfully,

"I understand that, but I fail to understand why you left on your own…and without breakfast," she said, worried about her son,

"I went to the bakery," he replied,

"Yes, well…still, why did you leave on your own?" she asked,

"I didn't feel like sticking around," he explained to his mother,

"Alright, well at least next time, warn me before you leave like that," she asked him. He shrugged and then turned around, leaving to walk up to his room, leaving his mother with a frown on her face. She was quite worried about her son, but wasn't sure how to approach him about his problems. Oliver opened the door to his room and stepped inside, locking the door behind him. He dropped his bag on the ground and walked over to his bed. He got on his hands and knees and fished around under his bed for a moment before retrieving a small notebook. He looked at it for moment until he placed it in his back pocket and opened it. Every single page was filled with names of different. Oliver flipped through the pages, until he decided on his next target; James Holder. He placed the notepad back under the bed and walked out of his room and downstairs.

"I'm going out, mom!" he called through,

"Where are you going?" she asked him,

"Out," he repeated before opening the door and making his way to the foundry. When he reached it, he walked downstairs into his lair of sorts. He began to do different exercises, including the salmon ladder, weight lifting among others. At 9:30, Oliver put on his green hood and picked up his bow and quiver, fully stocked with newly made arrows. He made his way out of the foundry and made his way into Holder's apartment, killing all of his bodyguards. He then fired a grappling arrow at the building next to Holder's as to have a vantage point where he could clearly see Holder. He watched Holder on the phone for a few minutes until he hung up and then The Hood loaded an arrow into his bow and fired directly at the beer bottle in Holder's hand. The bottle shattered all over Holder and The Hood loaded a grappling arrow into his quiver and fired at the building. He jumped off the building and landed gracefully on the exterior wall of Holder's building. He begun walking up the side of the skyscraper, the rope retracting with every step The Hood took. He got to the top in no time at all where he stood, head bowed slightly as to make his face even more difficult to see. Holder looked over at him at spoke,

"I have armed security inside, all I have to do is call out," he said to The Hood, reaching for a radio to contact his security.

"Go ahead," said The Hood, "They can't hear you," he dropped the bodyguard's guns at his feet,

"What the hell do you want?" asked Holder, panic forming in his voice,

"How many people died in those fires? HOW MANY?" he yelled, referring to the victims of fires that didn't have time to get out of their houses because of faulty smoke detectors.

"I-" Holder started, before The Hood interrupted him,

"The courts say you don't owe your victims any money, I disagree. James Holder, you have fai-" The Hood never had a chance to finish his sentence because just then, Holder dropped to the ground, dead from being shot. Immediately, The Hood spun around, firing an arrow at random, hoping it would hit something. He ran and took cover as Holder's body fell into his pool, blood contaminating the water. The Hood fired another arrow as more shots were fired from a sharp shooter from another building across the road. The Hood winced in pain because of a bullet that had hit him. He looked up and jumped off the roof of the building, firing a grappling arrow and getting out of there as quickly as he could. He headed back to the foundry, senses on overdrive, still surprised at the events that had just happened.

He entered the foundry, realising that the bullet was laced with curare, a poison that Oliver had come across before. For the rest of the night, Oliver only had one thought: _Who the hell shot Holder before he did?_

 **A/N: Alrighty, everyone, that's it for this chapter. I apologise for the delay on the chapter. Every time I sat down to write this, I didn't have any ideas and it was quite boring to write. I hope the length of the chapter made up for the delay and I will hopefully will have the next chapter soon. Since the last chapter, I binge watched the first two seasons of Supergirl and I'm currently watching season 3. The next episode will probably be revolving around Kara and the Supergirl aspect of this story. One thing I wanted to talk about was the language differences throughout the story. I'm actually Australian so there are differences in the way I write and talk. I understand and accept that most of my readers are probably from America, so I try to use American terms and spellings, i.e. color instead of colour, imperial measurements instead of metric etc. Please review, follow and favourite. Also, constructive criticism is, and I'd like to hear what you would like to say in this fanfic. I wrote most of this today, as fast as I could so that I could get it out today, so I haven't read through it so if you notice spelling/grammar errors please feel free to point them out.**

 **-DarthVaderHasReallybadAsthma.**


	3. Kara Zor-El

**A/N: Alright, here's the second last of the introductory chapters, with the next one being Legends, but it will** ** _very_** **different than the actual Legends show.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl, Arrow, Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters/ideas that are with the Arrowverse. Characters, plots and ideas that are part of the TV Shows belong to CW, WB and any other associated organisations.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

 _My name is Kara Zor-El. 24 years ago, my planet, Krypton was in serious peril. My cousin, Kal-El was sent to a planet called Earth for his own safety and protection. You may know his story, but the story you don't know is that I was sent to protect him. Things didn't exactly go according to my mother's plan. Krypton's destruction sent a shockwave that knocked my pod off course and into the Phantom Zone. A region in space where time doesn't pass. I slept there for 24 years until somehow, I got here. When I arrived, I was still a 13-year-old girl, but in that same time my cousin, Kal-El had grown up and revealed himself to your world, as Superman. The most powerful man in the Universe. My cousin wanted me to have the same safe, human-type childhood he did, so he placed me with my adoptive family, the Danvers, scientists who helped him understand his own super-abilities. They had a daughter, Alex, and despite being born on different planets, we both shared one thing. We knew our lives would never be the same again. My cousin, he didn't need my protection, I didn't have a mission anymore, but even though I had all the same powers that he did, I decided the best thing I could do was to fit in. After all, Earth didn't need another hero._

Kara Zor-El was in a rush. She was brushing her teeth, putting her sweater on and had a brush in her hair. She spat the toothpaste into her sink and washed the toothbrush off, pulled her sweater on properly and brushed and curled her hair as quickly as she could. She put her shoes on, grabbed her bag and yelled goodbye to her mother before running out of the door. Kara was an intern at CatCo Worldwide Media and had to be there at 6:30 each morning with latte a for Ms Grant. She rushed to Noonan's and ordered Ms Grant's coffee. She paid for the coffee and ran to the office building, stepping out of the elevator mere seconds before Ms Grant stepped out of hers.

"Good morning, Ms Grant," Kara said, looking slightly frazzled,

"The only reason I bought this building was because it had a private elevator, that way I don't have to get soaked in cheap cologne every morning, get into my office, find out who used it and have them reprimanded or bathed, I don't care which," Ms Grant complained,

"Here's your latte, Ms Grant," Kara said, handing Ms Grant her latte, "hot," she added,

"Huh, that'll be new and different," she muttered, "I have a meeting with the board today at lunch, so cancel sushi with my mother. Oh, and cancel my therapist, I won't be needing it if I'm not having lunch my with mother," she took a sip of her coffee, dropping it in the bin and scowling at the taste,

"Got it," Kara replied, writing everything down,

"Also, I've emailed a list, prepare termination letters for the tribune employees as noted, I realise that there are quite a few, but it would be so nice if you hand wrote them, use the lesser card stock," Ms Grant continued,

"You're downsizing the tribune?" asked Kara, horrified, "but that was your first acquisition!"

"Go see if the new art director has the layout ready," Ms Grant replied, ignoring Kara's horrified look, "It's not that I don't see your frown, I just don't care enough to ask why it's there," Kara took a deep breath before speaking,

"All those people…they're going to lose their jobs. What's going to happen to them? Their families? They don't have to downsize at the Daily Planet," she said

"Metropolis has a person that wears a cape, and flies around performing heroic acts. The planet puts this superlative man on their cover 54% of the time. You want to save the tribune, go find me a hero, Keira," she replied. Kara breathed in, trying not to burst out at Ms Grant at the unfairness of the situation. She decided to go see if the art director had the layouts, so she walked over to the Art Director's office.

"Hello?" she asked, walking in. She immediately noticed an array of assorted camera bodies and lenses.

"I'll be just a minute," a voice replied from out of sight,

"Um…" she started, clearing her throat nervously, "Ms Grant sent me for layouts and she doesn't like to wait," she walked around a corner and saw a bald, dark skinned man unpacking boxes.

"She can wait a minute," the man said,

"Have you met Ms Grant?" she asked, laughing nervously,

"Yeah, and what's she gonna do? Fire me right after hiring me?" he asked, not taking his eyes off his boxes, "Her loss," He looked up and saw Kara standing there. "Hey, I'm the new guy," Kara was dumbstruck at the handsome man standing in front of her, and she stood frozen for a few seconds before finally speaking.

"Oh…wow! It's him!" she exclaimed, walking over a photo of Superman she saw in one the boxes, "I've seen this picture before like a million times. It won an award!"

"Yeah, only because it was the first real shot of him," the man said, "Little secret, he actually posed for that. Guess he liked me," Kara spun around quickly,

"Oh…my God. You're Jimmy Olsen! The photographer from the daily planet," she exclaimed.

" _James_ Olsen, actually. Jimmy is reserved for my mom and the big guy, he's kind of stuck in his ways,"

"Well, I know what I've read but…what's he like in real life?" Kara asked James,

"He is…everything you want him to be and more. I mean, I was scared to move out here, but he told me the biggest risk is never taking any," he told her, "Take it," he said, referring to the photo of Superman.

"Huh?" she asked,

"Take it," he repeated,

"T-This? Oh God no, I can't," she stuttered,

"It's just a print. Please, take it," he offered, "But first…you have to tell me who you are,"

"Oh…uh, right-I'm Kara. Kara Danvers," she told him,

"Huh, right well, Kara. Did anyone ever tell you that you look a little like him,"

"Uh…no, no. You're the first. Thank you…very much for the photo," she thanked him, turning to leave James' office, still slightly thrown off with how attractive he was.

"Uh…Kara," he said, causing her to turn around, "Layouts,"

"Oh…right," she laughed nervously, "Almost forgot. Thank you," she turned and walked out of James' office. She went back to her desk and quickly began completing the tasks Ms Grant asked of her. After about 45 minutes, Kara had written out termination letters for the tribune employees, cancelled Ms Grant's lunch with her mother and cancelled Ms Grant's therapist. She picked up her bag and walked into Ms Grant's office.

"I finished everything you asked of me, Ms Grant. Can I get going to school now?" she asked, realising she wouldn't have much time to get to school before it started.

"Yes, go ahead Keira, run along to school," Ms Grant replied, not taking her eyes off her laptop,

"Thank you!" Kara replied, already halfway out of the office. She ran to the elevator, impatiently tapping her foot on the way down, getting annoyed glares from the other people in the elevator. She ran out of the elevator, needing to get to school in less than five minutes.

Deciding what she was going to do she sprinted into an alleyway, free from the eyes of the public. She looked around a few times, making sure there were no onlookers. She tightened the straps on her bag and got into a running stance. She breathed in and looked around once more before sliding her right foot back a little and she began running…at 224 mph. She ran all the way to an alley not too far from the school in under 10 seconds. She readjusted her clothes and glasses and loosened her bag straps. She calmly walked out of the alley and into the school gates, and just seconds later the bell rang, and she made her way to the classroom. Her heart was thumping from the thrill of having used her powers again. She hadn't run like that for years and she felt _good_. The feeling of the wind rushing past her face

However, what she didn't know was that she had been seen. Not by any ordinary person, but by someone else. Batman had been perched on top of a building of a city that was not like his own. This city was light and wasn't constantly plagued by darkness. He wasn't here to protect people, though, he was here to scout. Scout for candidates to be a part of his program to help this country, and with the revelation that there was more than one person in this city that he could recruit, things with looking up for him and he was going to need to speak with Superman again. After watching the mystery girl speed off in a rush of wind, he turned from his vantage point on the top of a building overlooking the alleyway and ran off towards the Batmobile.

The day had gone smoothly for Kara, her classes were mildly interesting, except for maths where the only interesting aspect of it was when she had met a cute boy called Barry Allen. She was quite surprised when Barry had beaten her in the obstacle course that the class that participated in during their PE session. The thing that had her most suspicious of Barry was that she could have sworn she saw a tiny little bolt of lightning form on his body and then disappear. Nobody else could have seen it, it had lasted less than half a second and even Kara had not been sure it was really there. However, she put the issue from her mind for the rest of the day. She had found out that James Olsen actually went to school with her, the same class in fact. The only reason he had been allowed to work at CatCo was because Ms Grant couldn't afford to have another media company to hire _the_ James Olsen.

At the end of the day she walked back home where she and Alex picked out an outfit for her date later that night. After picking out her outfit and laying it on her bed, Kara, Alex and Eliza all left to the airport where Alex would be leaving to head off to college in Geneva because Alex was part of an exchange program with a Swiss college. They went to the terminal and said goodbye to Alex, who boarded Flight 237 to Geneva. Kara and Eliza went home, and Kara got dressed for her date. She left at 8:00 and met the guy at a bar in the middle of the city.

"So, where you from originally?" asked Scott, Kara's date,

"Like, where was I born?" she asked, "Um…uh-north," Suddenly, Scott's phone began to vibrate, and he picked it up, laughing at the text he got,

"I gotta hit this back real quick," he said, standing up and walking towards the exit of the bar. Kara turned her head slightly and focused her hearing on Scott,

"Check, please!" he called to one of the waitresses, "Make sure your number's on it," he looked back at Kara one last time before paying and walking out of the bar. Kara sighed gloomily. To be honest, she hadn't really liked Scott, but it was sad that the date had been a complete failure. Kara turned her head around and watched the news for a moment before her heart skipped a beat,

"National Airlines flight 237 bound for Geneva, is experiencing a loss of altitude. The pilot seems to be circling the city after apparent engine failure-"

"Did he say Geneva?" Kara yelled. Quickly, she got up and ran out of the bar, looking up into the sky, immediately spotting the aircraft flying through the air, one of the engines on fire. She took her glasses off and activated her X-Ray vision, looking through a building and into the fuselage of the aircraft. She quickly spotted Alex, who was trying to calm down the passenger next to her. Kara's eyes widened as she turned and ran down the street and into an alleyway, not thinking about what she was going to do. She had only one thought: she had to save Alex. She sprinted down the alley, throwing her jacket to the side as she went. She leapt up once, attempting to get into the air where she floated forwards for a few seconds before dropping back down to the ground. Undeterred, she jumped up again with all her strength and she began to fly through the air.

Now that she was airborne, she turned around and flew towards the damaged aircraft, weaving between buildings. Once she was directly behind the plane, she sped up as fast as she could, zooming behind the plane, determined to grab hold of it. Without warning, another engine exploded, and Kara nearly fell back down to earth. She quickly stabilised her flight and streaked towards the plane with renewed vigour. One of the faulty engines suddenly became loose and it flew directly at Kara, who crossed her arms in front of her face and braced for impact. Upon contact with her body, the engine disintegrated, already greatly weakened from the fire that was ravaging its outer shell. Kara sped up and grabbed onto the trailing edge of the starboard wing and Kara looked up at the window of the plane and saw Alex gaping at her. Kara attempted to level out the plane, but her attempts were fruitless. She let go of the wing and drifted sideways and pressed herself up against the bottom of the plane, but closer to the nose than to the tail. She pushed upwards with all her might and the plane slowly levelled out. Kara looked forward and, to her dismay noticed a bridge up ahead.

"Oh, come _on_!" she yelled over the wind roaring in her ears.

Barry was lying on the couch in the West household living room, beer in one hand and the other clutching the TV remote. Since there was no one else in the room, Barry was flicking through the channels at superspeed, not particularly interested in any of the shows currently being broadcast. He decided to just watch the news, flicking to channel 52 where they were showing footage of an airplane with engine trouble circling low of the city. The plane had levelled out but was flying directly at a bridge with hundreds of people either driving or walking across it's surface. Barry blanched, thinking about what would happen to the people on the bridge if they were on it when the plane crashed into it.

Without thinking, Barry grabbed his phone and dialled Cisco's number, pressing the phone to his ear. There were three beeps before Cisco picked up the phone.

"Cisco, are you watching the news right now?" Barry asked, his voice concerned,

"Yeah, that plane's gonna hit the bridge in under two minutes unless the flying lady on it does something," Cisco replied,

"Flying girl?" asked Barry, not sure what he was talking about,

"Look at the bottom of the plane, there's a lady flying under the plane, levelling it out," he explained. Barry squinted at the TV for a second before his eyes widened.

"Oh yeah, you're right!" Barry replied, "But what's going to happen to the people on the bridge?"

"Barry, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Cisco asked, a touch of excitement in his voice,

"If you're thinking those people need to get off that bridge soon or they're going to get hurt and the only person who can get them all off in time is me, then yeah. Are you at STAR Labs right now?" Barry asked,

"Yep," Cisco replied, "Now get your ass over here and get the suit on," Barry hung up without another word, and sped out of the West house and towards STAR Labs. He ran into the facility and put the suit on, only stopping to talk to Cisco,

"Are you ready?" Cisco asked him, "You haven't done much heroing before,"

"I'm ready, Cisco, and besides, those people need the Flash," he replied. Cisco gave him a quick grin before gesturing towards the door,

"Well get going," he said. Barry returned the grin and sprinted out of STAR Labs and towards the city at 500mph. As he reached the bridge, Flash stopped for a moment and looked at the plane hurtling towards the bridge. Flash estimated he had only about 30 seconds to get everyone off the bridge and out of harm's way. Barry quickly started running again, grabbing the first person he saw and running them off the bridge. 10 seconds later, Barry had moved 57 people to safety and was doing his 58th before he heard Cisco's voice coming from his earpiece.

"You're not going to be able to get them all out of there by grabbing them one by one!" he exclaimed,

"I'm not strong enough to carry more than one, though!" he yelled back. There was a moment of silence before Cisco replied,

"At the speed you're going, you could easily carry two people at once because of your momentum which makes their weight irrelevant," he yelled back. Without waiting another second, Barry began running again, grabbing a person in each arm. He was surprised to see that Cisco was right; he barely felt that anyone was there. Barry decided to put on another burst of speed and grabbed more and more people, rushing them to safety.

"10 seconds to impact!" Cisco yelled, "There are still 12 people on the bridge!". Barry, yet again, put on a burst of speed and managed to get the remaining people off the bridge just as the woman underneath the plane turned the plane onto its side.

As the plane approached the bridge, Kara dug her hands into the bottom of the plane, making hand holds for herself so she could have a better grip on the plane. She looked at the bridge where a red streak of lightning was zipping around, taking people to safety, which Kara was thankful for. Using all her strength, Kara rotated the entire plane so that one wing was facing the water and the other was facing the sky. She pulled the upwards a little more and the plane passed through the centre of bridge, the wing scraping the road a little, causing sparks to dance on the surface of the bridge. When the plane had fully made it through the bridge, Kara reangled it so that it was in it's regular flying position and brought the plane down into the water relatively softly.

Kara climbed out of the water and onto the wing on the plane, standing proudly. She felt several different things, the most prominent of which was excited. She had just saved a plane full of people from crashing. She felt very exited about what would happen next. Would she become a superhero like her cousin? The other thing she felt though, was cold. And wet. She was freezing cold, the river water dripping off her body. She looked at Alex through the plane window and saw that Alex had the smallest of smiles on her face. Kara smiled back and then looked up at the sky. She bent her knees and jumped up into the air, flying off into the distance.

Flash watched as the mystery lady dressed in black clambered up onto the side of the wing and after a minute, flew off into the distance. Immediately, Flash began to run after her so that he might be able to ask her some questions. He ran along the river bank, following her flight path into the city. As she flew close to buildings, Barry ran up the side of one, onto the roof. He jumped from building to building until he got in front of the flying woman. He stopped a few buildings ahead of her and began to gesture with his hands, attempting to catch the lady's attention. When she didn't notice him, he ran forward again, getting significantly ahead of her. He stopped on top of a building and moved his hands around at superspeed, causing lightning to dance atop his hands and arms. She looked down at him, the red lightning a stark contrast to the black tops of buildings. She flew down onto the building where a man in a red suit was standing. She landed a few feet away from him, slightly wary of the stranger. She tried to see if she recognised him by looking at his face, but it was vibrating, almost like it was constantly shifting. A moment later, she realised who it was.

"You're the Streak!" she exclaimed. She couldn't see the man's face properly, but she could almost see the man grimace.

"Don't call me that," he said in a disguised voice, "It's a bad name. I'm the Flash," She smirked at him.

"The Flash, huh? It sounds like your only superpower is jumping out of dark alleys dressed in only a trench coat," she said. The Flash snorted,

"Not like that!" he defended, "As in like, I'm gone in a flash of lightning,"

"Riiiiight," she replied, smirking.

"Right…well, uh. Who are you?" he asked. She paused for a moment before replying,

"Someone who wants to help the people of this city. You can consider me a friend, Flash," she replied,

"Will I be seeing more of you?" he asked her,

"Maybe,"

"Huh, okay then. Well, if you want to, come down to STAR Labs some time, and we can talk some more," he suggested,

"I'll think about it," she replied, flashing him a smile, "Do you think we could work together?"

"Get yourself a code name and a suit and I'll consider it," he replied, "Actually, don't get a name, Cisco would kill me if I invited a superhero with a name to STAR Labs," the idea of having an ally or a sidekick was interesting. It would be fun to have someone else out there with him.

"Consider it done," she replied, excited at the prospect of possibly saving lives and fighting crime with the Flash, "I'll see you around then, Flash," She hopped off the ground and hovered in mid-air for a moment before winking and flying off.

"That was interesting," Flash muttered to himself, processing the events of the past couple of minutes through his head.

"Crap!" he yelled, Joe was probably wondering where he was, unless he saw him on the TV. Without another thought, he rushed off towards his house, the wind whipping his face and lightning crackling on his skin.

Bruce Wayne sat in his mansion living room, watching the news which was currently detailing an event in Starling City involving a plane, a flying girl and a blur of lightning saving the day. He smiled to himself, Starling City had a hell of a lot of superpowered people in it. These individuals would certainly be suitable candidates for his group.

"Alfred!" called Bruce Wayne, over his shoulder.

"Yes, Mr Wayne?" asked an old man, who had strolled into the room,

"Could you get Clark Kent on the phone, please?" he asked,

"Of course, sir, but what would Batman want with Superman at this hour?" Alfred asked,

"He and I have much to discuss," Bruce replied. Without another word, Alfred had strolled from the room and returned a moment later, dialling in a number.

"Here you are, sir," Alfred said, handing Bruce the phone, which had already been picked up on the other end.

"Bruce! How are you?" asked Clark Kent, wondering what Bruce wanted to talk to him about,

"I'm fine, Clark, but meet me at the Batcave in half an hour. We have something to discuss," Bruce replied,

"Sure, I'll be there soon," Clark said,

"Thanks, Clark. I'll see you soon," Bruce replied with a smirk. Bruce took the phone away from his ear and hung up.

"I'm heading to the Batcave!" Bruce called to Alfred, "Don't expect me back anytime soon,"

"Enjoy yourself, Mr Wayne," Alfred replied, watching as Bruce walked out the front door, getting in his car and driving off.

Almost half an hour later, Bruce arrived at the Batcave. Stepping out of his car, Bruce walked over to his computer and brought up three different photos, just as he heard a gust of wind and a voice address him.

"You wanted to speak in person?" asked Superman,

"Yes, I did. Do you remember my proposition to form a group comprised of individuals tasked with protecting the country?" asked Batman,

"How could I forget?" Superman replied, a grin forming on his face, "It was a flawless plan except for the fact that there weren't more than two other people that you could think of to join this extraordinary group,"

"Yes well, this is about that and I think we have a few people who would be good enough for our group," Superman raised an eyebrow, interested in where this conversation was going.

"Go on," Superman said,

"Well, recently in Starling City there have been a number of interesting events going on. The first of these events to occur was the discovery of a vigilante of sorts. This vigilante is a man who's weapon of choice is a bow and arrow. Now, this man hasn't done anything to help the public directly, aside from putting away a corrupt businessman and killing another as well as being involved in the murder of another. His skillset is what I find most interesting about him. He is extremely well versed in archery and hand to hand combat and is extremely stealthy. In Starling City, he is known as 'The Hood' because he conceals his identity by wearing a green hood," Batman points at the photo of 'The Hood' on his computer monitor.

"The next person of interest is someone knows as 'The Streak'. He is a man with the power of superspeed. He is so fast that when running only a streak of lightning is visible. I believe that he gained his powers from the STAR Labs Particle Accelerator explosion a few years ago. Just this evening, the Streak was seen running people off the bridge that the crashing plane was heading towards," Batman indicated the photo of the Streak, or more accurately, the Streak's lightning.

"Wait, what crashing plane?" asked Superman. Batman looked at him in confusion,

"Did you watch tonight's news?" he asked Superman, who shook his.

"No, I was working late at the Daily Planet and didn't get a chance," he replied,

"Huh, okay. Well, just an hour or two ago Flight 237 headed to Geneva experienced engine failure and was circling Starling City until a woman flew into the sky and flew it to safety…through a bridge," Batman told him. Superman's eyes flew open,

"Can you show me a picture of the woman?" he asked Batman, who started to type on his computer. A minute later, Batman pointed to a picture on his monitor and Superman gasped.

"I know who it is!" he cried,

"Who is it?" asked Batman, knowing the identity of the people he was recruiting would certainly help.

"The photo is bad quality, but I can tell it's her. The flying woman is my cousin: Kara Zor-El, or as she's known on Earth, Kara Danvers,"

"You have a cousin?" Batman asked, intrigued. He had never heard of any sort of blood relative of Superman's.

"Yeah, she's actually 13 years older than me, but her pod was knocked off course and into the Phantom Zone for 24 years," Superman explained,

"What's the Phantom Zone?" asked Batman,

"The Phantom Zone is a region in space where time doesn't pass," Superman replied, and Batman took a step back in shock.

"Where time doesn't-oh my God," Batman replied, "For time to not pass there must be an object with the same amount of pull as dark matter but inversed so that the pull is equal to zero and time can't pass as a resu-"

"Batman," Superman said, "Calm down,"

"Alright, yep…"

"I'm going to visit Kara in Starling City," Superman decided, "You can come if you want,"

"I'm definitely coming," Batman said, "Just let me get into my gear," Batman walked out of the room, returning a minute later dressed in his dark, skin-tight bat suit, fully equipped with cape, utility belt and cowl.

"You want a lift?" Superman asked Batman,

"No, thanks. I'm testing out some new tech," he replied, strapping what looked like a white oxygen tank onto his back. The two of them walked outside, the difference in temperature apparent as their breath began to fog. Superman hopped into the air and hovered a few feet off the ground. Following Superman's lead, Batman placed a device behind his ear and activated it, a blue LED lighting up. Batman pressed a button on the object on his back and it made a noise like an airplane starting up. Two wings popped out of the side of the device and then it roared to life, making a sound like a jet taking off.

"What's the thingy behind your ear for?" asked Superman,

"Neural Control Interface," Batman replied, "Let's me control things like thrust and trim, among other things," The device got louder and louder until Batman started to take off from the ground.

"It's basically a very high-tech jetpack!" Batman yelled at Superman over the noise, before he rose even higher in the air. Superman turned around in mid-air and began to fly quickly off into the distance. Batman began to speedup and increase in altitude as he followed Superman to Starling City. Batman sped up so that he was level with Superman in both speed and altitude, going over 1500 mph.

The two of them landed on top of Kara's apartment building and hour later and Batman powered down his Jetpack, taking the Neural Control Interface off and placing it in his utility belt. Superman jumped off the side of the building and came to a stop in mid-air outside a window which was open and flew inside quietly. Batman looked down and jumped off the building, throwing a grappling Batarang inside the open window. The Dark Knight continued to fall for a few seconds until the rope tensed and Batman landed on the side of the building. Using the rope as an anchor, Batman walked up the side of building, entering through the window. However, he had less than a second to react when twin laser beams zoomed towards him. He rolled to the side and grabbed another Batarang, this one infused with Kryptonite. He was about to throw it when Superman called out.

"Hey! Everyone, stop!" he yelled. Batman looked up and saw a young woman, around 17 or 18, power down her eyes so that they were a crystal blue instead of red. Batman put away his Batarang.

"Who are you?" asked the girl.

"I'm Batman," he replied, quickly.

"You're who now?" she asked.

 **A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I felt guilty about the wait between Chapter 1 & 2, so I updated very quickly for this chapter. The next chapter will be the last of the boring introductory chapters and then we'll get the ball rolling and the plot will show itself. The next update should come within 5 days. As always, constructive criticism is welcome and please review with what aspects of the story you like and ideas you'd like me to incorporate.**


End file.
